


Tangled

by Mosstar



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosstar/pseuds/Mosstar
Summary: In the aftermath of the devastation that fell on Promepolis due to ex-Governor Kray Foresight- Galo and Lio attempt to untangle the uncertain mess between them.





	Tangled

Promepolis, once a pristine city that couldn't be matched anywhere else- more than seventy percent still lies in rubble ever since a week ago. The white and glass buildings that had stood proud against the bright sky bear the burnt scars of combat. It's quite certain many innocent civilians-both Burnish and non-Burnish alike-perished under the weight of Kray Foresight's pride. It didn't help in the least that an actual chance of survival was delivered almost too late.  
But it could have been far, far worse. Lio comforts himself with that. He stares out the window from the second story of the Burning Rescue's station, seated at a table he'd haphazardly moved so he could get the last hour or so of daylight before relying on the harsh overhead lights. He was-and could technically still be-considered a terrorist. The governing body of Promepolis has shattered by this point though.  
So if by some weird occurrence any important damning documents just simply vanished- no one batted an eye. There's too much work to do for anyone to be nitpicky. Without even considering any attempts set in motion to organize a government, especially since Kray Foresight is no longer fit to govern- relief efforts are taxing to even the most trained rescuers. It's hell to keep a bunch of scared citizens from burning whatever's left of the city to the ground.  
Burning. Heh.  
One thing still digs at Lio's mind, no matter his efforts to ignore it.  
Galo Thymos.  
He's out at the moment- off no doubt being a dimwit as usual. There's no rest anymore for trained personnel. Despite the grim outlook of any potential rescues there is still a large portion of supplies that can still be unearthed and distributed.  
Lio has been out on the field with Galo the past few days. There are small scrapes on his arms from helping dig through rubble. Today however, he'd requested to take on a more reserved role. Perhaps in an attempt to distance himself from Galo. He'd never admit that. At least to anyone else but Ignis, who had to approve of letting him stay rather than be out with Burning Rescue.  
On the table is a map that has all the destruction marked down in clean lines detailing the intensity of damage. Heris did a good job on being thorough- a concise reference key is in the corner to help decipher any possibilities of unreadability. Beside the map is a notepad and pen with Lio's vague jottings of locations of importance that would be first on the list to reconstruct. It's a scribbled mess of coordinates and landmarks.  
Strategy has always been one of Lio's strong suits. Even any act of brute force from him is calculated. It's just in his nature. One wrong step any larger amount of time ago than a week would have spelled disaster. Precise actions help lead to greater success.  
Then again, not all disasters have been bad in Lio's life. One of which makes Lio smile just a little when he thinks about him. One of which is currently shouting Lio's name.  
Lio frowns and looks at the clock hanging over the door way. When did it get so late?  
"Lio!" Galo shouts again, closer this time.  
Lio scowls. He's not calling back like a child. If Galo has something to say he can be civilized and go to the room Galo should know Lio has been spending the whole day in.  
"Lio!' Galo's voice is farther?  
Lio's cheeks heat up and he sets his pen down.  
"I'm in here!" Lio yells back.  
Fast footsteps echo down the walkway before Galo sprints into the room. He's covered in head to toe with dust and his hair has particles of cement stuck in it. Oddly enough, Galo's panting as if after heavy physical exercise. Which isn't wrong considering the recent workload.  
"Can I help you?" Lio raises an eyebrow. He leans a hand on the table, watching Galo's uncertain gaze.  
"I wanted to talk to you all day."  
"That doesn't sound any different from your usual behavior." Lio brushes off the statement. There's too much work to do to get distracted by indecipherable feelings now. Even if Galo's thoughts are echoing his own.  
Like they're still synchronized, using the Lio De Galon together. Or when Galo saved his life- mingling their breaths as one to give them one last chance at saving their world.  
Moments of silence pass between them. Galo's usually cheerful demeanor grows more serious.  
"You're avoiding me, aren't you?" Galo questions.  
Lio's grip on the desk tightens.  
"No?" Lio keeps eye contact, aware that if he looks away he admits guilt. Galo may be foolish at times and aloof but he can still read Lio well enough. It's a little frustrating at times.  
"I'd feel better if you told me. You hadn't spoken to me at all at breakfast and then you didn't go out on the field either." Galo pouts. Not like the way a small child or animal does, because Galo's certainly an adult in his own right- but in his own way. It's too good of a leverage to convince people for it to be a simple frown either.  
Lio taps the table. He weighs the options in his mind.  
"If you won't answer that, maybe this one will get you to talk. Is- is there something between us?"  
"I'm not sure what you mean." Lio's facade crumbles and he breaks away from eye contact.  
Damn, is it that obvious?  
"I know people like saying I'm an idiot and can't read a room, but you're being crystal clear that you're trying to see me as little as possible. Is it something I said? Did? When we were fighting with Lio de Galon it felt so awesome-" Galo looks down at his palms then back to Lio "-like i'd finally found someone whose soul burned as hot as my own to make an inferno! Then after everything- it's different."  
Lio blinks, returning eye contact once more. He steps towards Galo.  
"Those are some pretty deep thoughts from you. I have to say I'm surprised. But to be honest-" Lio stops in front of Galo, face to face "-I'm not sure where we stand, either. It's driving me insane. I have been avoiding you, but not from something you did. It's something neither of us really did."  
Galo tilts his head to the side, and for a moment Lio wonders if he listens hard enough that he could hear elevator music.  
"Which is?"  
Lio reaches up and flicks Galo's forehead. Galo leans his head back and covers his face with both his hands before leaning forward. A red mark is appearing just between his eyebrows.  
"Ow! What the heck was that for?"  
"That kiss!" Lio feels his face heating up. He can't hand Galo everything on powerpoint and expect it all to make sense. They both have to use their heads for this.  
"I was saving you! You were dying!" Galo defends. He's blushing as he puts his hands on Lio's shoulders "I needed you!"  
Lio freezes in place, hanging on Galo's words.  
He couldn't have picked them on purpose. It's just something he said because Lio was needed to save the world, right? But there's a chance-  
Lio grabs onto Galo's forearms and closes the gap. He presses his lips to Galo's and watches as Galo's eyes widen. Galo's blush grows in intensity. Lio pulls back, heart racing in his chest in a way combat never quite could make it feel like.  
"Well, maybe I needed you too." Lio confesses.  
Galo's stare is blank. A deer caught in the headlights of Lio's kiss and not quite a confession. Lio has to wave his hand in front of Galo's face before there's a light on upstairs.  
"You- uh- you're- well- is-" Galo struggles to form a sentence, eyes darting around the room.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Are you saying you like me? Like- like me?"  
"Ugh, you give no room to be poetic at all, do you? You're such an idiot sometimes!" Lio prods at Galo's chest.  
"Well sorry if I've never really had a guy make a move on me before-" Galo rubs at the back of his neck "But uh- I don't really mind it at all. It'd be a lie if I said I didn't kind of like you, too."  
"So then, what would you like to do about this mess we've found ourselves in?"  
"I want to be one with you." Galo's expression grows severe.  
Lio chokes on his inhale and leans forward, coughing. Galo pats him on the back.  
"You're so red! Are you okay?" Galo asks.  
"Please, do not refer to whatever you intended in that way again." Lio holds a hand up and waves Galo off.  
"But that's what I meant! Synchronized, like a well-oiled machine! Like two ancient Kyoto firefighters in matoi gear! An untameable blaze!" Galo poses as he exclaims- pantomiming holding his iconic weapon.  
"If it's alright with you- I think just dating is a good start." Lio suggests.  
"That sounds good. We're boyfriends, then?"  
"That's typically what dating would mean for us. So-" Lio clears his throat "-If you're done with your shift today, perhaps we can go out for pizza?"  
"Dinner out tonight? I'll let everyone else know!" Galo's eyes light up.  
"I meant just us-" Lio sighs. A smile creeps on his face "-you know what? Yeah. Let everyone else know."  
Lio watches Galo, that optimistic disaster that sees the bigger picture before any details, as he runs out of the room and no doubt downstairs to tell everyone else the good news. It's one of Galo's best traits. Including people in plans and making that "the more the merrier" phrase more true than Lio ever imagined. After all, the pizza place by some miracle is still standing, and Galo's spent all week bragging about how good it is between moving piles of concrete.  
So maybe the smoke between them is clearing after all, revealing hope and possibly even a future Lio can grow to love.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me I got dragged into a Promare Discord...  
Please leave kudos or comment if you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
